


[Podfic] Holding Hands

by DuendeVerde4



Series: Small Stuff Regarding Superheroes [7]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Gen, Miscommunication, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Prosthetic Limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He shoved Bucky in the hall,” Steve supplied, visibly gearing up for an entire rant if he needed one. “Then he shoved his gauntlet into Bucky’s chest and ran off, shouting at Bucky over his shoulder.”</p>
<p>Fury’s lips thinned and he sighed.</p>
<p>“And what, precisely, was said?”</p>
<p>Steve’s scowl only deepened.</p>
<p>“He said, ‘Thanks for holding my hand’,” Barnes said. “C’mon, Stevie, can’t we just leave it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holding Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089151) by [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu). 



> "“You know the reason The Beatles made it so big?...'I Wanna Hold Your Hand.' First single. Fucking brilliant. Perhaps the most fucking brilliant song ever written. Because they nailed it. That's what everyone wants. Not 24/7 hot wet sex. Not a marriage that lasts a hundred years. Not a Porsche or a blow job or a million-dollar crib. No. They wanna hold your hand. They have such a feeling that they can't hide. Every single successful song of the past fifty years can be traced back to 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand.' And every single successful love story has those unbearable and unbearably exciting moments of hand-holding.” Nick & Norah's Infinite Playlist
> 
> This podfic does not contain music.

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/it0mln711a62z7t/Holding%20hands.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 5,25 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:28

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> **Things you may want to check out**
> 
>  
> 
> The other gen (steve/tony pre-slash) Avengers Academy podfic I've made [Superdads take care of their eggs (or Ovo Stark-Rogers)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6365431) written by [tarialdarion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion) and read by [me (duendeverde4)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4)
> 
> An adorable very fluffy bucky/tony fic [When Bucky Pines](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7418134) written by [apparentlystuckony](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apparentlystuckony) a.k.a [ohnostarkrogers](http://ohnostarkrogers.tumblr.com/) read by [ me again](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4) (god i'm self reccing a lot today :ss It's not my fault, if i've podficed the story it's because i enjoyed it!)
> 
> [Thumb, Index, and Pinky Extended](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7091122), a stony podfic ( i'm sorry, there aren't a lot winteriron podfics) in which tony is mute and has a lot of feelings. Written by [eudoxia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eudoxia) and read by... yes you guessed [it's me again](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4) ( now this is just getting sad).
> 
> There is also a great steve/tony fic (yes a fic, not a podfic read by me. Shocking, i know) called [Assumptions (they make an ass out of you and me)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6890365) in which Tonys gauntlet is a prosthetic, and tony is a badass :33 It's written by [cockdtail](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cockedtail/pseuds/cockedtail)
> 
> You guys, [check out bucky and tony meeting for the first time on the game, it's adorable](http://duendeverde4.tumblr.com/post/145469334435)
> 
> I know there's a lot of stony recs in a winterion pre-slash, but i've recced all the winteriron fluff podfic on the post of "When Bucky Pines", i didn't want to rec the same ones. There's not many bucky/tony podfics out there D:
> 
> About the quote: You see, for me, everybody does need someone holding their hand, being there for them, having their back, and that does not necessarily means a romantic someone. It may be your friend, or your sister, or your very protective dog. It's nice to be able to rely on someone. A love story doesn't equate to a romantic love story, we've all seen Maleficent (and if you haven't, you should). Now let's all go listen to Akon and MJ's [Hold My Hand](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oCCnxBos10).


End file.
